customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:MrShmid
Hey! Hello! It's just me, Starscream7 - yet you can call me Starscream. I removed my username on the Berix page. I deleted the Berix (BIONICLE) page because I created the normal one. The page, actually, belongs to you since this is a custom site! (If you want it to be yours, that is). Lord Starscream - Goodbye 22:10, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! I am honored that you think me worthy of being the user of the month. I hope I live up to your expectations. Thanks for nominating me! King Joe 18:45, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Psi team story! Coming soon! The story of the Psi team! All of their most exciting missions and moments! Check the wiki for... The Psi Team Chronicles! Wiki on! Wikishmid 07:13, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Re:Wiki Metru Yes, I haven't banned him yet, I'm taking great care to find another way. [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'C!one' Trooper]] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'!000']] Loves the Bee Gees Hey! About the Epsilon 4 team image: I looked closely at the blue Hero, and I noticed that he is weilding a POSSIBLE Vapor Claw. (See right) I'm offering you the possibility of his weapon being the Vapor Claw as well, when/if you create an article for him. Thanks! Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 01:16, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Should I be concerned? I saw your question on CT1000's talk, and I thought I could help. I hope you don't mind. Did you go to www.wikimetruforums.co.cc or www.wikimetru.com? wikimetru.com is dead, so they wouldn't have us on there. We are on their site list at wikimetruforums.co.cc. I just checked. Hope that helps! King Joe CHFW Admin. Say somethin to me! 03:56, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Re:Should I be concerned? Yeah, it's there. See for yourself. [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'C!one' Trooper]] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'!000']] Loves the Bee Gees H Team Is this project moving forward? King Joe CHFW Admin, HFRW Admin. Say somethin to me! 16:31, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Zobort They are 'arms' that usually are folded behind his back as armour. The left one (his left) has an arm-arm on it. His tail-arms are generally used for climbing and extra weapons; they can form a shield, though he has never had reason to do so. How would you like to join the staff? You are doing some spectacular work here, and really want to make this wiki better. How would you like to become an administrator? If you do, the only other thing I would ask is that you join Wiki Metru Forums. You can find it at wikimetruforums.co.cc. Let me know! King Joe CHFW Admin, HFRW Admin. Say somethin to me! 17:09, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Bah! I spoke too soon. I was under the impression that Admins can promote. I'm going to have to get ahold of CT1000 and have him promote you. Sorry bout that. King Joe CHFW Admin, HFRW Admin. Say somethin to me! 01:29, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Admin Voting I am coming here to tell you that Monasti removed his name from the administration voting, so you need to recast your vote. King Joe CHFW Admin, HFRW Admin. Say somethin to me! 21:56, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Mascot Contest Judging Yes, although I would ask that you abstain from voting on your own entry. Also, don't forget to sign your post with the tildes (~) King Joe CHFW B'crat, HFRW Admin. Say somethin to me! 02:24, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Contest I see that today is the last day to enter a contest entry. I have a question: Can you still edit your MOC's page? In reality, I know that it's July 31st, but on here, August 1st. Also, when does voting begin? Thanks! :) Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(Earth Goes Dark - June 29th)|Be Afraid Of The Dark 00:55, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thanks for the reply - and I think that my article's ready. I'll make sure. Also - how do you vote? Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(Earth Goes Dark - June 29th)|Be Afraid Of The Dark 01:05, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Are the admins the only ones who vote? Sorry to ask so many questions. Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(Earth Goes Dark - June 29th)|Be Afraid Of The Dark 01:17, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Re-Re: Nah, it's okay. Just wondering. :) Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(Earth Goes Dark - June 29th)|Be Afraid Of The Dark 01:20, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Yes, that would be a block. I have taken care of it. Next time, as you have the power, you can do it. Only temporary though. I blocked the perpetratior for two weeks, and left a message on his talk page stating that it was against the rules to use such language, that he would be banned temporarily, and that we would welcome him back if he wants to play nice. Good work on spotting that though. King Joe CHFW B'crat, HFRW Admin. Say somethin to me! 18:52, September 8, 2011 (UTC) New Template Hey, I wanted to let you know that I have customized the welcome template. It now looks like this: When you are patrolling the site, and you see a new user, be sure to add it to their talk page! King Joe CHFW B'crat, Say somethin to me! 18:41, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi Uhm... hi? Just to tell you, there's a vandalizer here. Cheers //Pokermask October 7th 2011 Howdy. I'm just swingin' by to thank you for going through all of that vandal's trash and restoring order to this wiki. I did my best to undo his edits while he was here but there's still one edit I can't get rid of: this blog comment - which he left on Echo 1's blog. If you could delete that I'm sure he'd be extremely grateful. :D [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! 20:35, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Thanks for getting that vandal for me. My internet's kinda funny where I am right now, so it must have happened yesterday afternoon or something. Thanks, and good job admin! King Joe: CHFW B'crat, Ninjago Wiki Sensei Master. Say somethin to me! 15:06, October 8, 2011 (UTC) A Hero Reborn The Story A Hero Reborn not is a Hero Factory/Bionicle Story, Is a Hero Factory Story with a Bionicle Character, Matoro --Tahu TKP 15:18, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: Suggestion Hi, is a good idea. but see im never write the mission to all the articles. I just copied and paste the mission's story in the pages of the heroes and villains. but in the articles I put events with the mission title only. (I have bad grammar, sorry) --Tahu TKP 23:20, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Yes, I'm still here. I'm just not seeing all the pages that you're seeing, and I can't be everywhere at once. Also, life, school, and discovering great MMO's are taking up some of my time. I will try to be more active though. Thanks for caring so much about this wiki! King Joe: CHFW B'crat, Ninjago Wiki Sensei Master. Say somethin to me! 14:07, October 21, 2011 (UTC) No problem, Shmid :) I just wish for you to know that our computer died a few days ago and I am typing this from our MacBook. I'll attempt to keep up my activity and I'll also fix tup those pages as well. Thanks! [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 17:15, December 6, 2011 (UTC) New Background Hi, Wikishmid! I was feeling the upcoming holiday spirit and I figured that I would do something nice by creating special MOCs for the background. Here, on the top-right is a Hero-like MOC of the Christmas Carol ''character Jacob Marley. Below that is a redone-Witch Doctor-like character that was built with black, white and red pieces for the specific holiday colors. Would you mind putting them up as a background instead of the weapons, please? Just so that we can get into a little more of the holiday spirit. [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!]] 23:55, December 11, 2011 (UTC) 4.0 Hi, Wikishmid. Hero Factory 4.0 is officially out onto Lego.com, and it's looking very good as a matter of fact. Would it be okay if I started to add information relating to 4.0 on here? [[BIONICLE: Universe|'''Lord]] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 01:28, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Hmm. Black Phantom, Surge and Splitface are currently available on LEGO.com - but they're not featured in the products section specifically. [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 02:27, December 18, 2011 (UTC) If you're not positive, here's proof: http://search2.lego.com/exec/?q=hero%20factory&pt=&lang=2057&cc=US&u= [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 15:55, December 18, 2011 (UTC) I could tell that you were frustrated with all the categorizing that had to be done :P. Sorry, I'll try to help out more. Our old computer died several weeks ago and I haven't been able to get on as much. But have a nice holiday! [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 01:46, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Manual of style ok i read the manual of style after you did the editing of my pages.thnx for that.no im serious thanks.although i am sad about most of my pages being cleanup.anyway i read the manual of style and updated some of my pages.oh and can you tell me what i need to do to my pages to clean them up. Thanks Ottax14 23:25, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Characters Do you mind if I use your characters in my story? It's about a mission on Spherus Magna where the Alpha Team is sent to aid the Psi Team in battling Teridax (the BIONICLE universe character), Witch Doctor, Fire Lord, Von Nebula, and their minions. Pluto2 20:43, December 27, 2011 (UTC) About LEGOJANG's MOCs I don't know if you got this message already. But I said Did you ever see this on his channel? "Feel free to remake or take inspiration from any of my MOCs without asking. If you make a direct copy, just please kindly give due credit." And I have been giving him credit. So I do have the right to use his MOCs. SonicJrandSarah 05:06, December 31, 2011 (UTC) I know pictures go in the infobox... I hadn't took the main picture for the infobox yet. ;) Bug - Talk - 05:58, December 31, 2011 (UTC) MoS i have read the MoS i think i said last time and how can i CleanUp my CleanUp pages?and how do i put pictures in an infobox? P.S I put Killzone's Biography in to past tense.and also please read Oli Death Thank You Ottax14 17:39, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Oli Death answers #We'll i was actually thinking of already changing that anyway to XL.(because making him would be hard) #i am going to make this guy i just need pieces and a good camera. #also the storm of death has a page check it out Here and now for some other things for him *in a story i will be writing it will be revealed as lightning strikes twice meaning death lightning struck oli twice creating a 'twin' called Toxic Voltraz *also he will have to merge with his twin to stop destruction of the universe as his twin must combine with him to form Zeta the universal protector as the un-combined form of Zeta slowly releases the evil monster (who's name i cant think of i would appreciate any help with a name). *when the twin is found and the merge begins the 2 get smaller and become normal size. *BUT... the merging process fails and the two have PROPER twin personalities with each other and voltraz is no villain.the two now happen to fight alot over disagreements. *sometimes this causes Zeta be activated as when the twins physically attack each other they combine. Background? Heyyyy. I've been mooching around this site now, and can't help but see how few good photo manip-ers you have around here. I also saw that there are few bits and bobs around the site that say "we need a new background!" I put together this: HF background! a while ago. It almost done, and I just need to resize it. I can revamp that logo, too. Tell me if you admins can use it? [[user:21bub21|'~=21bub21=~']] GREEN Ftw!!! MOC'ers UNITE! 23:11, January 21, 2012 (UTC) 150kB, eh? I'll see whut I can do. Glad you liked it. [[user:21bub21|'~=21bub21=~']] GREEN Ftw!!! MOC'ers UNITE! 06:21, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Done! I have the final copy here, all SFX added, and it should be under 150kb. I think. Blurry? If it's blurry, tell me. I can fix it, no problemo. [[user:21bub21|'~=21bub21=~']] GREEN Ftw!!! MOC'ers UNITE! 02:36, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Final Copy This was as big as I could get it, without taking out pixels, and without going over the 150kb limit. Hopefully it fits. If not, tell me. [[user:21bub21|'~=21bub21=~']] GREEN Ftw!!! MOC'ers UNITE! 01:48, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Moving Bionicle pages , A vote has been passed saying that all Bionicle related...Why am I doing this to myself?! 8S Are you asking for my help to do so? I don't think that I have any BIONICLE ones myself. I have them on CBW. Does it count if it's a Hero Factory character involving BIONICLE? [[Jurassic Shark|'Jurassic Shark']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'Rises']] [[Jaws|'This']] [[User:Starscream7|'Summer ...']] 01:35, January 23, 2012 (UTC) I think that I mentioned BIONICLE: Universe on my Corroder article. Is that OK? [[Jurassic Shark|'Jurassic Shark']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'Rises']] [[Jaws|'This']] [[User:Starscream7|'Summer ...']] 01:05, January 24, 2012 (UTC) It's OK. I'll move it. :) [[Jurassic Shark|'Jurassic Shark']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'Rises']] [[Jaws|'This']] [[User:Starscream7|'Summer ...']] 01:13, January 24, 2012 (UTC) I went around yesterday and tagged 4 of my pages candidates for deletion.please can you delete them? Ottax14 21:24, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Hero Factory Crossover Wiki Since the BIONICLE/Hero Factory crosses have been moved to the Hero Factory Crossover Wiki, I was wondering if we could use the same templates: Character/Story/Planet ect. If so that would be very helpful. If not, then I'll have to make some. Any help is appreciated! [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] For every choice has a large and often unforeseen repercussion. TwinkieCraft I dunno if you want to be on my server, but I'll give it to you anyways. And that was a PINK creeper. Not purple. And that arena was only one of four. Lemme give you the basics first. Extra Mobs: fire creeper, water creeper, earth creeper, air creeper, light creeper, dark creeper, illusion creeper, reverse creeper, ghost creeper, friendly creeper, cookie creeper, bears, dolphins, sharks, snakes, scorpion, birds, ostriches, foxes, ogres, magma creepers, hellhounds, cats, dogs, mice, cave ogres, lava ogres, wraiths, fire wraiths, etc. Extra weapons: Halberds, spears, javelins, fire rods, dynamite, throwing knives, battleaxes, warhammers, musket, blunderbuss, cannon, etc. Extra ores: Malachite, onyx, Mythril, adamanite, silver, copper, argonite, dragonstone, etc. MASSIVE 500x500 block arena. PvP classes: warrior, archer, mage (actual mage), rogue, healer, necromancer, pyrelord, sentinel, assassin, hunter, MANY more. And...this is where it gets interesting. Extra DIMENSION...The Aether, The Epilogue and the Beginning, all hand built. But not finished. Since you are playing for free, I will not give you and op benefits. If you help build, I might give you some benefits. NOTE: If you have Windows, download the link below. Mac link will soon come out. In order to enter TwinkieCraft do the following: http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?wivu3sancs7e1a8 Go to %appdata%, in you start menu. Find your .minecraft file. Delete it, or move it somewhere else. Open the given TwinkieCraft file with WinRAR or 7zip, and place it in %appdata%/Roaming. You're all set. If you can't login to TwinkieCraft, delete the server on your serverlist, and retype it with the IP below. 24.86.168.153:25565 Note: Can we add each other on Facebook or something? TwinkieCraft is not yet a 24/7 server, and I'd like to be able to tell you when the server is up. If you don't have Facebook, then msn or something works too. Popular pages? Tbh, I've always wondered what those pages are. At the top, I see pages that are good, but not excellent, if you know what I mean. Those pages seem to be more popular than the "excellent" pages, such as Bonecrusher. Does popular just mean number of views? [[user:21bub21|'~=21bub21=~']]GREEN Ftw!!! MOC'ers UNITE! 22:29, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, Shmid, but Voltix is a canon character. [[User:Starscream7|'Jurassic Park - 19th Anniversary']] 00:49, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Story Limit Hey, I was wondering, is there a limit to the amount of Stories a user can have on CHFW? Since this wiki hasn't been around for more then 3 yrs, there hasn't been a chance for users to make more then 3-5 apiece. Delta says CLEAN UP CHFW!!!! 00:21, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Re: CHARACTER INFOBOXES thanks shmid for your reponse after noticing i was having trouble but that isn't my issue. I know how to make and find a character infobox but i can't add pics. everytime i do it i get the dreaded 250px i hope you can help! thanks again I'm FranktheTank and I'm the KINGINNANORTH! 03:37, July 16, 2012 (UTC) thanks i understand it just gets kinda frustrating though I'm FranktheTank and I'm the KINGINNANORTH! (talk) 14:43, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Notifications Hey I am having sometrouble because of the switch to Talk pages. I have unread stuff on my message wall, and I can't access it. I may be the only one, but Luis el Grande as had simialr problems. Could we re-activate the message wall for a day and sort all that out? [[User:DeltaStriker|'I']] [[User talk:DeltaStriker|'am']] [[User blog:DeltaStriker|'AWSOME!']] 19:38, July 17, 2012 (UTC) I mean that when I go to a wiki with message walls, I have one unread notification, an I can't read it because the Message wall is unactivated. [[User:DeltaStriker|'I']] [[User talk:DeltaStriker|'am']] [[User blog:DeltaStriker|'AWSOME!']] 02:06, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I have the same issue. You know what I do? I ignore it, lol. XD If you want, I can re-activate if for a very short time.McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft Server and Wiki! Talk page=Client! 02:08, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Manual of Style I left quite a few links to the Manual of Style, most notably: two of them on the Main Page, three on the welcome template, and finally, a PERMANENT one on the popular pages section. I think this will finally solve our problem of non-Manual of Style nubs. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft Server and Wiki! Talk page=Client! 05:12, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Thank you very much for informing me about the use of an Aurosian that did not come to my knowledge. I've just gotten back from a vacation so it means a lot that you contacted me. Thank you very much. :D :[[User:BobTheDoctor27|'Bob']][[User talk:BobTheDoctor27|'The']][[User blog:BobTheDoctor27|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:BobTheDoctor27/Saga Guide|'27']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com We saved the O-Zone Layer, now let's save Bionicle Reviews Wiki!!!! '] TwinkieCraft Hey, just wondering if you were going to go on. I need testers, preferably if they are outside of Canada. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft Server and Wiki! Talk page=Client! 23:39, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Stub/Cleanup While going through the cleanup articles, I have noticed that some of them are just stubs. However, when I mark them as such,other re-mark the as cleanup. I think we need a clear-cut difference between the two, to prevent thes kinds of issues. Maybe a blog post or new section to the MoS. You chose, cause you are an admin. [[User:DeltaStriker|'I]] [[User talk:DeltaStriker|'am']] [[User blog:DeltaStriker|'AWSOME!']] 11:51, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Raja club (talk) 07:49, August 1, 2012 (UTC) hello can you please tell me why my page was deleted Re:Sig I will change that straight away.I dont like drugs because I never had them.And I didnt realise it was not allowed. Im not going to put my sig because im about to change it. Signature Hey shimid, I made a signature that will link to the wiki it's posted on's MoS! Read the Manual of Style today! 13:58, September 6, 2012 (UTC) The H Team Storymaster. Wikishmid, the current Storymaster for The H Team is 21bub21. However, he has not changed any of the story since May. I have contacted him, and I said that if he does not respond by November, I will request that the role of Storymaster go to Drayko. I like the story and I want to see it continue. As one of the remaining 4 members of the Club, you and Povak will have to 'vote' if it becomes nessecary. TW~ (talk) 19:23, October 15, 2012 (UTC)TW CotM Hey, I have noticed that many people make decisions for the featured article and featured image based on MoC quality. This is not what these rewards are about. Therefor I propose a new reward, a featured creation. The CBW uses this, allowing featured article to be about content and featured image to be about quality (i. e. Funny, drawn, special, etc.). This would stop the neglect of well written pages with mediocre MoCs. What do you think of this idea. Read the Manual of Style today! 22:19, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Um...I'm not sure what xOTM means, but yes, I agree with bub's statements about this issue. It seems to unfair, considering that different people have different skills. Read the Manual of Style today! 13:06, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Vote Quick Question for you. Wheres the Vote template? I can't seem to find it. Thanks for your time! Your Downfall begins... (talk) 19:53, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Link Hey, Shmid? The link to the Requests for adminship page links to the wrong page. Just letting you go. Read the Manual of Style today! 21:08, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Bioniclezilla77 (talk) 00:24, November 3, 2012 (UTC)bioniclezilla77 My articles are not that painful to look at. What is wrong with them tell me! Seriously, YOU made them worse by putting up that sign. Bioniclezilla77 (talk) 18:54, November 5, 2012 (UTC)Bioniclezilla77 I don't know how to add an image into an info box. Can you put the bioniclezilla one into it's infobox? Bioniclezilla77 (talk) 21:06, November 5, 2012 (UTC)bioniclezilla77 Thanks for adding the photo. Bioniclezilla77 22:50, November 21, 2012 (UTC)bioniclezilla77 Thanks. A few things about your latest blog post Dude, your latest blog post is not needed, and it's completely wrong. You're the voted representative, that's all we need. First of all, Chicken Bond is not said to be the leader of CHFW anywhere. Secondly, you don't have to be the official leader, just the representative, which is what you were voted to become. Thirdly, we haven't considered SS7. We thought he was the site leader, but we knew how inactive he was. We didn't consider him because of that. Finally, you need to talk to PL ASAP. That's the only reason you're not officially recognised on WMF yet. :--http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/7/7f/TDG1-derp.gif (Talk) 01:11, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I think taking it down would be best. :) --http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/7/7f/TDG1-derp.gif (Talk) 05:07, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Bioniclezilla77 02:36, December 5, 2012 (UTC)bioniclezilla77 I don't know the technicle amount of time being lat, besides if you can't reply, just delete it. Would you mind getting your behind back on WMF so I can promote you? :P And you need to be more active on there, as a Site Rep. --http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/7/7f/TDG1-derp.gif (Talk) 02:08, December 12, 2012 (UTC) I had no idea you were active on there. Promoting you now. You could try and move all off topic chat to WMF, and decide important things on there. Another words, drag the community there. --http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/7/7f/TDG1-derp.gif (Talk) 09:08, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Bioniclezilla77 22:16, December 15, 2012 (UTC)bioniclezilla77 That is confusing. I don't quite get it. Bioniclezilla77 22:55, December 15, 2012 (UTC)bioniclezilla77 Can you help me spruce up my custom hero bion wiki? It would really help, I'm new to this stuff. re Custom bion wiki Bioniclezilla77 02:22, December 20, 2012 (UTC)bioniclezilla77 It is different because you can make a robo bike and slizer story. Go check it out and make pages. RE Uh, sure. You do it, I'm busy with the theme. McF4rtson!!! AFTERWORLDS! 04:25, January 4, 2013 (UTC) RE the whole template war thingy Bioniclezilla77 01:50, January 6, 2013 (UTC)BZ UM, deltasriker sais keeps putting a delete/cleanup template replacing my constuction template, is it going to get deleted even though it is under construction?